


A Night for Two

by TheGreatWave74



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Nighttime, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Soft!Junko, Swimming Pools, Swimsuits, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWave74/pseuds/TheGreatWave74
Summary: Junko invites her timid girlfriend, Mikan Tsumiki, to a private hotel pool reserved for just the two of them. Mikan readily accepts.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Night for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Kayleen756894's Soft (But Only for Her). Go check it out after this, I guarantee you'll like it.

Of all the things Mikan ever expected to do in her life, spending a night at the pool with a world-famous supermodel was not one of them.

It shouldn't have surprised her that Junko had managed to “convince” an all-exclusive hotel to grant just the two of them free access to their rooftop pool for a whole night. Over time, she'd readily come to expect this from her beloved, although that hardly made it any more stupefying. The blonde could easily get just about anything she wanted through a mixture of her popularity as an idol and her ability to seamlessly manipulate others to do her own bidding, and she was always so generous as to include the nurse in every single one of her ventures.

Naturally, Mikan was more than overjoyed to go swimming with her beloved, despite her inability to tread water.

But at the same time, she was incredibly nervous.

Even though she had seen countless images of Junko modeling swimwear before, it was an entirely different scenario for her to be wearing such little clothing outside of her work. Practically nobody could have claimed to have witnessed such a thing, not even her twin sister Mukuro.

To anyone, it would have been a great honor to see the supermodel wearing so little in public, and that fact made the nurse all the more anxious to be the first and only one to see her beloved Junko wearing a swimsuit of her own free will. 

For the past few minutes, Mikan had been idly fidgeting in place just a few feet away from the open water, anxiously tapping her index fingers together as the stars shined down through the hotel's glass canopy. The nurse had already long since changed into her pool attire, a gray, two-piece bikini with a camo pattern, which Junko oh-so-thoughtfully gifted her the same night they were to have their little rendezvous. It was admittedly a bit on the revealing side, but Mikan didn’t really care. She’d happily wear something like this for Junko.

And speaking of the fashionista, Junko seemed to be taking her sweet time back in the changing rooms. 

True to her unpredictable nature, the flirtatious, pigtailed blonde opted to instead use the men's side to put on her swimsuit. Junko knew full well how much Mikan wished to see her in a bikini, and she wanted to keep her big reveal a surprise. Thus, she asked Mikan to use the women's room while she herself went frolicking into the guy's room, joking about what exciting things she might find in there.

That left Mikan all alone as she wistfully stared up at the starry sky, her mind racing with endless possibilities of what Junko might look like, even though she knew the model would look stunning in anything.

Mikan was so wrapped up in her daydreaming that she failed to notice the soft footsteps quietly slinking towards her position. 

Then, as if manifesting out of thin air, a pair of smooth, slender arms coiled around her curvaceous figure. Mikan let out a startled 'eep!' as she became aware of the presence, although she instantly realized who was touching her, and slowly relaxed in their hold.

“Well, _hellooo_ there my sexy little nurse~!” An all too familiar voice purred. Mikan glanced backwards to see Junko mischievously smirking at her. "Sorry if I made you wait so long. I mean, I didn't want you getting _too_ excited thinking about me. Not that I mind a little fantasizing on your part.”

As if to further prove her point, the fashionista cheekily pressed herself further up against Mikan's exposed back, inciting a nervous whine from the nurse as she felt Junko's generous breasts brushing against her bare skin.

"J-J-Junko…!" Despite how little she could see, Mikan was already becoming enraptured by Junko's flawless appearance, as evidenced by her glowing red cheeks. The blonde's pigtails were free of their monochromatic bear pins, leaving her gorgeous golden locks to gently cascade down her shoulders all the way to her hips. It was a sight that never failed to amaze Mikan, no matter how many times she bore witness to the magnificent avalanche of golden locks hanging down Junko's sides.

If Junko didn't look absolutely radiant now, then Mikan shuddered to think just how much more beautiful she could possibly be.

"Oh? See something you like?" She teased, noticing how the nurse’s eyes seemed to wander up and down her own voluptuous proportions.

Mikan shyly nodded. “Y-yes. O-of course I like looking at you.” 

Junko giggled at the sight of Mikan’s fervent blushing. "That's totally understandable. After all, you've got a mostly-naked supermodel, who _also_ happens to be your girlfriend, clinging to your back. It's only natural you'd want to be checking me out! And…"

A shrill gasp escaped Mikan’s lips as she felt a set of adventurous hands delicately start to trail up and down her sensitive body. "I have to say, you're not half-bad, either."

Mikan happily surrendered to her beloved’s affections. Something like this wasn’t anything new, but it always brought the nurse an unbelievable amount of gratification.

Her mind went into an uncontrolled frenzy as Junko tenderly caressed her soft, plush skin, the blonde attentively listening to each little moan she made. Slowly, her manicured fingers began exploring every inch of visible flesh, and Mikan quivered with pleasure as Junko’s fingernails ever so slightly grazed her skin, sending an irresistible tingle through her entire being that made her crave Junko’s gentle touch even more. She just couldn’t get enough of it.

"Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes…!"

She always felt so special whenever Junko touched her. It made the nurse feel so warm and safe and loved in a world where she was constantly scorned, harassed, and made to suffer the indignities of her peers. Even her biological parents refused to show her an ounce of compassion, leaving their own daughter to fend for herself. Mikan had never known such kindness before, and as a result, she deeply cherished these intimate moments they shared together. 

All of this came to a headway when Junko’s hands suddenly ceased their wandering, and instead latched themselves firmly onto the nurse’s right breast and left thigh respectively. Mikan reflexively bit into her lower lip, trying desperately to stave off another pleasure-filled moan as the blonde’s fingers dug underneath her swimsuit, but she couldn’t conceal the guttural noises of embarrassment that hurriedly escaped her throat. Junko let out a chorus of small giggles following each sound Mikan uttered, and every cute little noise seemed to make her actions grow much bolder.

After a few minutes passed, Junko appeared satisfied with her groping session—at least for now—and carefully released her hold on the nurse’s assets, but she still kept her arms lovingly wrapped around Mikan. "I think that's enough foreplay for now. We can fondle each other later when we're somewhere a bit more… private. But more importantly…" Junko traced circles around the nurse's vulnerable abdomen, "…I know you're just _dying_ to see me in a swimsuit."

Mikan couldn't really deny her claim. "I-I am. I… really want to see it, e-err, you."

Junko chuckled. "That's so _naughty_ , Mikan~! You female pervert, you! But… I'm more than happy to show off a bit of eye candy. Just. For. You~!"

The fashionista then slowly released her arms from the nurse's waist before sauntering a few steps back. Mikan felt her silky smooth skin cease pressing up against her back, much to her own dismay.

"Go ahead." Junko signaled. "Look as much as you want."

A nervous breath fled Mikan's lips. She knew there wasn't anything to be worried about. After all, she and Junko had seen each other wearing _far_ less than they currently had on. But no matter how much time she spent with the chaotic blonde, these encounters always made the nurse feel so anxious and embarrassed. Nothing would ever change that.

Mikan inhaled deeply, trying to chase some of the rampant butterflies out of her stomach. She was already a nervous, sputtering wreck, but the same could be said of her at any other point in time. Except now it felt as if those same feelings were multiplied a hundred-fold.

Finally working up enough courage, Mikan turned to meet the fashionista face-to-face, and the very instant she laid eyes on Junko, her entire world froze, as if time itself no longer existed. Mikan's hands quickly went to cover her mouth, which immediately went slack upon gazing at her beloved, who looked nothing short of a living, breathing goddess.

Gorgeous didn't even _begin_ to describe Junko, who flashed a satisfied smile at Mikan's speechless, though very expressive, reaction.

Junko's swimsuit, which exposed an overly generous amount of supple skin, more so than even Mikan's own pool attire, consisted of a string bikini adorned in a rather familiar monochromatic color pattern. The right side of her top harbored was a bright white while her left side and bottoms were jet black, although there also appeared to be something resembling a crimson lightning bolt etched onto her left breast. Her virtually flawless proportions looked as if they could spill out at any moment, but knowing Junko, that was probably intentional. As if to emphasize this, she seductively tugged at her own straps before releasing them with an audible snap, and she quietly laughed to herself as Mikan remained completely entranced by the display.

"So, what's the verdict? Total knockout, right?"

"Y-Y-Y-you… Y-you l-l-look…!" Mikan could barely bring herself to form coherent words, much less speak fluently. "Y-you're… s-s-so beautiful!"

"Aww… You sweet talker, you!" Junko calmly reproached the nurse, hands prominently cupped at her wide hips, stopping just a few inches away from Mikan. Her usual gleeful look melted into one of gratitude. "I'm glad you like it. I've been _itching_ to show it off to you for a while, now."

"A-Anything l-looks amazing on you, Junko!"

Junko casually shrugged. "I try to look my best… especially for my cute little girlfriend~" The blonde's gaze shifted towards Mikan's chest. "How are your girls holding up? Everything fit all right? Not that it's a completely bad thing if it's too tight."

"Y-yes." Mikan nodded. "N-nothing feels too tight. It's… very comfortable."

"That's good." Junko smirked. "You should've seen the look on the cashier's face when they saw the size, though. Your massive boobs are really something else!" 

Mikan fully expected her beloved to grope her after saying that, which she would happily have allowed, but instead, Junko merely coiled her arms around her waist as she pelted her neck with a flurry of kisses.

"J-Junko! T-that t-tickles!" Mikan anxiously squirmed in the blonde's grasp as her neck was bombarded with Junko's swift, unrelenting pecks.

Of course, this only inspired Junko to step up her game, and she slowly trailed her affections upwards, going straight from the nape of Mikan’s neck to her cheeks. With each kiss, Junko drew closer and closer towards Mikan’s trembling lips.

It was all too much for the flustered nurse to handle. She hastily tried to take a single step back, not realizing how close they were standing to the rim of the pool. By the time she realized that her foot hadn’t touched solid ground, it was already too late.

Mikan promptly lost her balance as she toppled backwards, letting out a surprised yelp as the surface of the water drew closer. Junko, in a rare moment of being unable to predict something so simple, flashed her a look of genuine shock as she was unintentionally pulled in by Mikan, whose waist she still had her slender arms around. In a comical fashion, both girls tumbled straight down into the chlorinated abyss with a loud ‘SPLASH!’ as countless droplets of water proceeded to stain the lavishly tiled floor.

Almost instantly, Mikan found herself plunged into complete darkness, one in which she couldn’t make heads or tails of where exactly she was. The sense of weightlessness brought on by the water made reorienting herself all but impossible, and even worse was the fact that she couldn’t breathe. A large swath of bubbles fled her open mouth, taking with them precious air that Mikan desperately needed as she helplessly flailed about underwater. At some point, her back touched down at the bottom of the pool, but Mikan was too preoccupied with keeping what little oxygen was left in her lungs from escaping to really notice.

For what already felt like hours, Mikan desperately held her breath, clamping both hands to her mouth as tiny bubbles continued to slip past the cracks in her fingers. She couldn’t have been under for more than twenty seconds, and yet her lungs already felt as if they were going to burst.

Mikan felt cold, and scared, and trapped, and completely helpless against the water, like she always had before when she was bullied in the past.

But what differed from those terrible days… was that someone actually came to save her this time.

In the wild throes of her panic, Mikan suddenly felt a gentle hand delicately cup her face, followed quickly by an arm snaking underneath her waist. Instinctively, Mikan’s eyes opened wide, but her vision was immediately blurred by the presence of chlorine in the water, which badly stung at her eyes. It took a few moments of straining her eyes before she could even see clearly in the water, but at last, Mikan was able to finally get a good look at what was happening all around her.

To Mikan’s complete surprise, Junko hovered mere inches directly above the waterlogged girl, her golden tresses blocking out anything above the surface, with only the faintest amount of light trickling through her brilliant locks of hair, almost like she herself was glowing. The model looked absolutely radiant, as if she were the sun itself that encompassed the planet, and all at once, Mikan completely forgot about her desire to breathe, even accidentally letting some more air loose as she stared back up at her beloved, completely spellbound by her beauty.

Seeing this, Junko gave her a pure, gentle smile that easily melted away Mikan’s previous fears before sinking down even further, her sapphire eyes locked with the nurse’s greyish-purple, and pulling Mikan into an electrifying kiss of life.

A wave of pure bliss coursed through her entire body, and Mikan greedily accepted Junko’s precious offering of air, wrapping the blonde into her arms as she loosely tangled her fingers into Junko’s free-floating hair. In response, Junko lowered her own arms further down, grabbing hold of Mikan’s succulent rear, inciting a pleasurable moan from the nurse that could even be heard underwater. The only thing Mikan could hear at that moment, though, was the joyous pounding of her own heart against her chest as their bodies gradually intertwined together. She was so happy to be kissing the sole person to show her kindness. 

That was all she ever wanted. 

That was all she ever needed.

Nothing else at that moment mattered, not even returning to the surface.

Even after a solid two minutes had passed, Junko seemed unconcerned with her own desire to breathe, as she graciously allowed Mikan to have as much oxygen as she pleased. All either of the girls wanted at this moment was to stay locked in each other’s loving embrace, free of the shackles the world had so cruelly bound to them.

Breathing could wait just a little bit longer.


End file.
